Active-particulate is commonly used in filters to remove gaseous contaminants from air. Examples of such air filters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,501,012, 7,004,990, 6,391,429, 5,763,078, 5,510,063, 5,344,626, and International Publication WO99/15259. Monoliths and corrugated active-particulate gaseous filters also have been developed—see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,276,098, 6,413,303, 6,273,938, 5,914,294, and 3,172,747. Monoliths, however, have not been good candidates for respiratory air filtration—see Activated Carbon In Environmental Remediation, pp. 508-510, Elsevier Press (2006). Although a variety of filter constructions have been developed over the years for filtering air, there have not been any monolithic active-particulate air filters that also have used an active-particulate polishing filter. Nor has there been any recognition of the extraordinary improvements in air filtration that may be provided by such a combination. As indicated below, the present invention provides such a combination.